Forum:What would you want on a new legendary shottie?
I only use the butcher and the striker orange shotties but i prefer my purple hyperion death with its 82% accuracy. I havent found any other legendary shotguns that I really like. I'm tired of pretty shaped spread patterns that suck at range. Do any of you guys have cool ideas for new shotty effects? I prefer really high accuracy on my shotties, but I would use a shotty that shot rockets AND shot pellets at the same time. And I could really like a low accuracy shotty with 250ish x24 damage, like around 30% accuracy but a much better and even spread across the aiming reticule. Thats what I got Hellz Lips 04:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, I have a few, #A Jakobs shotgun. It looks like Sledge's shotgun, and would be called the Jakobs Repentance. It fires out a near literal wall of shot per blast, and does incredible damage and has pretty good acc, but it fires both shells at once (like Sledge's) and has rincredibly slow reload. Its flavor text would be, "nothing beats the hell out of it", and would be intended to reference the Doom Super Shotgun. #The other is a shotgun like the Striker, but auto, not repeating, and is made by Hyperion. It fires out a small grouping of shot in an X pattern, consisting of five shot. High acc, and has a high crit chance, but only for shots fired while scoped; also, balanced by slow rof and small mag. I dont have a name for it, bit the flavor text would be, "check that off the to-do list..." Lone-Wanderer 04:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree with the OP about the 'pretty shaped spread patterns', they're interesting, but they still blow. I'd like to see a carnage that shoots three round bursts with a ~15 round magazine and increased blast radius. That seems like it would be pretty sweet. 05:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) for me, the perfect shotty has between 40 and 20% accuracy, a RoF a lil over 0.5 (like 0.7), a clip obviously over 2 and pack a hell of a punch (400x12 damage) but this doesnt makes it an orange at all. to add a bit of deadlyness to this dreambeast, there should be a twisted pellets pattern...yep, the whole spread would rotate around the central axel of your aim all the way to your target and add a very strong knockback. I would have called it the butcher, but the name is already taken...Why not the windstorm? because it would litteraly be blowing away enemies while tearing them into bits of flesh...as flavor text, why not what is that smell? and making reference to break wind and the fact that the inside of a body smells like sh*t and blood... And i have this other one: clip of 8, rof of 0.5, accuracy of 20% high damage, 8 pellets shot, lors pellets would bounce once and it would have fire and explosive damage alternatively, not both at the same time. flavor text? : flak master! and have bright yellow and black color, much like the orion. This is a reference to the Falk canon of Unreal Tournament Game of the year edition Valtiell 05:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Heres a half op hacked shotgun, delivered as is, i call it the intimidator, my personal "legendary", would prefer it from torgue and without the twisted clip boost, but nonetheless a real fun gun as it is supposed to ahve low rof, and should it get to be ingame, a rof never past 0.6 should be a effect of the intimidator gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sightnone gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc1_Jagged gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_HighSpread1_Scattergun (must say id prefer the dahl version ony my dahl siren without the rof boost of the dahl riot grip and torgue material tho) Demonique 07:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pretty shaped patterns could be good.. if they scaled for the accuracy of the gun!! It's been said before but what the hell is the point of an S&S Crux with an Acc of 80+ which is useless beyond five yards? The Hydra could also do with being rethought. I like the double-barrelled Jakobs idea. Something like (but better than..) TK's Wave would be interesting to0. Knockback should probably be more effective across the board with shotties too: tired of planting 12 Matador pellets in BadMutha Maniacs' faces and watching them shrug it off. All manufacturers make shotguns and all currently have a legendary. Could have a second Hyperion Legendary to mirror Dahl's new Cyan/Pearlescent. However, no original ideas from me - it's way too early for that. Yes, I just wasted 2 minutes of your life: suck it up. IMonkoii 07:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind seeing something like the Jakobs Striker, but with an extra 3 or 5 bullets or something like that. I'd use the hell out of that. N8n10e 08:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like to have a Shock-Shotie made by Maliwan with the same type of effect like the hellfire or volcano or the defiler. It could be called "Battery" or something like that with red text effect "Ride The Lightning". It should also have acc 30% or even less but it shoots 12 bullets with much damage for example 200 or more and a high RoF for example around 2,5 so the stats would be for a lvl 48 version: Dmg: 200x12 Acc: 25,5% RoF: 2,5 Shock dmg x4 Karamos 10:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe there could a weapon type called the "Blunderbuss" or something that would fire 20-24 pellets a shot, with high damage, but always 0.0 accuracy and single shot. -- 11:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ALot of these ideas are cool, alot of them way to ridiculous, lol, there are so many purple shottis out there that are better then oranges, and they vary sooo much, the 1 shotty that really dissapoints me is the striker, cause its supposed to be like a presicion shotty, well why i keep getting them with like 40 acc, its useless, Crimson Death with 88 acc is the way to go if u need a presicion shotty, although the highest dam one ive found with the 88ac is like 180x7, where as the striker can easily have 250 with the larger clip mag TreeJs 14:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I have one: The torgue grater - red text" tear 'em apart!" - x30 projectiles and 100% criticals. Or a maliwan assault shotgun - The conductor - red text "the giant has risen" referencing der riese from nazi zombies - x4 shock, 100% chance for static, can jump between enemies even at a distance. A Lonely Nomad 20:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol, alot of these suggestions would need to be of a quality higher then pearlescent for them to exist, which i guess at 1 point they will come out with a higher quality, 1 with alot of projectiles would be cool, atleast alot cooler then the hydra, but it would have to be gimped in other aspects, unless said weapon was of better quality then pearlescent ;) TreeJs 20:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like to make a ''(not so)''slight amend to my first idea, the Jakobs Repentance. first, it would be a two shot weapon, which functions like Sledges in that it fires off both rounds at the same time basically. It would have a tight spread, and the mark left behind from shooting a wall will be a near complete circle of pellets (shot) from both barrels. It has high dmg and good acc. and is countered somewhat by having to reload after each shot, and the reload speed being very slow. Another counter is that it is only effective up to several feet away, for a example, use the distance of the two side walls in Marcus's building in Fyrestone. Anything beyond will be uneffected. Also, because it fires both shells at the same time, has a long reload time, and has a tight spread, it is not that effective against multiple enemies; so it is better used on the Brusier or badass varient enemies. Lone-Wanderer 21:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I want to see a shotgun that has bullets that bounce several times, kind of like T.K.'s Wave, but more like a standard shotgun, and with elemental. Think of how awesome it would be to have 7+ bullets flying around in an enclosed space, able to damage several enemies at once, even if you miss! Damage should moderate, but with a good fire rate; accuracy isn't too important with a thing like this, so that the stats would be balanced. Manufacturer would be either S&S or Maliwan, not sure about the name, but the red text could be "Dodge THIS!" . TheHummel 01:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Make it exclusively caustic so there are loads of little green pellets bouncing around and call it the "Matrix"? IMonkoii 07:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) "Jakobs Turkey Special" In light of turkey hunting season, something with a choke tube like effect and higher accuracy would be good. Or "Holy Crap it shoots Poly-tipped rifled slugs" for huge knock down and accuracy. The rockets have always sucked! I would like a shot gun with 24 pellets and 0 accuracy with the red text of "I never miss" of a jacobs shotgun with 500% melee damage and it is shaped like a golf club and it hits the enemy with the stock and it would send them flying, with the red text of "Fore!" Jhat 07:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see all rocket shotguns replaced with ones that fires projectile slugs (one per shot, not multiple slugs per shot) at near-sniper rifle accuracy, but not so much affected by gravity, rather acting like longer range sticky grenades, especially then I'd like to make use of Boomstick if properly altered to match the others. - Retjzkai 15:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I actually have something akin to a shotty/sniper, (the S&S Brute) I think, But it has an accuracy of +74 or so, a x3 scope, but only 180x7 damage.Mazman1521 18:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree with **i havent signed my post** guy up here, i feel like carnage shotgun are a mix between the shotgun slug and a grenade launcher..i want a real slug shooting shotty! not a slow moving explosive rocket, but a fast hole-making piece of lead! Valtiell 04:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC)